


Letters To Momma

by LoveMeSomeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 911 operator Castiel, Amazing Dad Dean, Amazing Uncle Sam, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Cute Kids, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Officer Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex, Single Dad Dean, Single Papa Gabriel, Slow Build, Sweet kid, Top Dean, Widowed Dean, sad child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeSomeWinchester/pseuds/LoveMeSomeWinchester
Summary: “911. State your name and emergency”.“Hi! My name is Kaylen Winchester! I have a REALLY BIG emergency!”“Aha. Can you tell me what your emergency is sweetheart?”“I think my momma is lost in heaven! What do I do?!”“How old are you sweetheart?”“I'm five years old. Can you help me find my momma?”ORCastiel is a 911 operator who receives a heart wrenching call from a sweet, saddened 5 year old boy named Kaylen Winchester. He couldn’t just dismiss the child so he came up with a suggestion that would at least put the child at ease.Little did he know the red string of fate was finally bound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a heart breaking but mostly sweet fic so here it is!
> 
> Please forgive my errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.

**Castiel**

  
It was 5pm and he was barely holding on. Thoughts of food, his comfortable leather couch and netflix was starting to sound like heaven.

  
He loves his job but sometimes or most of the time, hearing people ask for help in dire or desperate times is in it’s own self emotionally draining and mentally exhausting (particularly when you have to keep them calm and safe until help arrives). Anyway, it came with the job description so he knew what he was getting into the moment he signed the contract.

  
He was broken out of his thoughts when the emergency line picked up a caller and his phone started to ring.

  
He answered and said the usual, “911. State your name and emergency”.

  
The little voice on the other end made his heart palpitate and had him sitting up straight, fingers on the keyboard ready to type out relevant information. “Hi! My name is Kaylen Winchester! I have a REALLY BIG emergency!”

  
He couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the corner of his lip at the way that child uttered ‘ _ **Big Emergency'**_. “Aha. Can you tell me what your emergency is sweetheart?” Whenever a child was involved, he couldn’t help the extra concern and care he would put in.

  
“I think my momma is lost in heaven! What do I do?!”

  
His heart squeezed at those exact innocent words. In his heart he already knew what the child words silently meant. He murmured, “How old are you sweetheart?”

  
“I'm five years old. Can you help me find my momma?”

  
He really didn’t know what to say at first. He couldn’t just tell the child that his mother was dead and that his dad had told him that she was in heaven just so he couldn’t upset his own child. Children had their very own language. He asked, “Sweetheart is there anyone at home with you?”

  
“My daddy is cooking our dinner! We’re having stake and mash potatoes!”

  
The kids enthusiasm was contagious. He could hear the kid humming in delight when he mentioned his dinner. He perked himself up, “Wow! That sounds yummy!” After a slight pause, he asked, “Any chance I can speak to your daddy sweetheart?”

  
He could practically picture the way Kaylen was shaking his head from side to side by the way the child answered, “NUH UH!” Before the child boldly admitted, “My momma said that daddy can’t leave what he's cooking or he burns it! I don’t want to eat burn stake!”

  
Castiel chuckled, “Really?”

  
“Yeah! So we needs to tell momma that daddy is cooking! How can I tell my momma?!”

  
The kid was definitely intelligent and persistent. But a child was a child and the enthusiasms and attachment he has for his own momma would definitely still linger. His ears caught a sniffle on the other end and he knew the kid was now in tears. He softly uttered, “Hey sweetheart. Please don’t cry”.

  
“I want my momma. I want to tell her I love her and I want to tell her everything about school and my new friend Mason".

  
A tear slipped down his cheek. Oh he could feel the pain of the child and he knew he had to come up with something real quick so the child does not fall into distraught. His eyes frantically inspecting everything on his desk till something his niece made had caught his eye. He smiled, “Hey Kaylen. You still with me bud?”

  
Kaylen’s voice was watery, “Yeah".

  
He tried to keep himself in check. He said, “Great. There is a way you can communicate with mom in heaven".

  
“HOW?!” The excitement in the child’s voice had him grinning.

  
“Well you can draw a picture or write a letter to your mom and when you’re done telling your mom everything you want her to know, I want you to tie the letter to a string that is joined to a balloon and release it outside so it can go all the way up to heaven". He smiles, “The Angel's will give it to momma".

  
“Wow! I can ask daddy to blow my balloons for me and help me!”

  
He smiled, “I’m sure your daddy would love to help you”.

  
“Ok thank you Mr.? What’s your name?”

  
“Castiel”.

  
“Ok Cassiel! Thank you! I’m so happy! Now I go tell daddy! Bye and love you!”

  
He placed a palm to his chest, Oh his heart, “Bye sweetheart". His name said incorrectly had never sounded like beautiful music to his ears.

  
He placed the phone down with a big smile. He couldn't help but wish all would go well for little Kaylen.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I need comments or kudos to know how you feel about the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylen sends his first letter to momma with the help of his daddy.

**Dean**

Color pencils and crayons littered his son’s blue kiddie table. He was doing some paperwork on the dinner table while his baby boy engaged in drawing nearby. His mind reeled back to yesterday, dinner time, when Kaylen came skipping into the kitchen with a smile so bright squealing the words, “Daddy I going to write letters to momma and send them to heaven by balloons! Will you help me?”

Of course he had to say _yes_ not wanting to break his already jubilant son’s fragile heart.

He pulled off his reading glasses, thumbing the bridge of his nose. God it’s been a rough 2 months after his wife Hayley’s death. But before her passing, was also trying times for her mostly, as she had to go in and out of hospital for daily checkups on her terminal cancer.

He had a lot of practice during the year before her death whereby he had to come up with reasons to tell his son _why momma looks very pale or pukes all the time or doesn’t smile as much or why momma was lying on a hospital bed with tubes in her nose and forearms._ Those were the moments that his heart broke because he knew whatever he told his son was a lie. And Hayley understood, covering up for him whenever she saw that he was going to burst out bawling in front of his son- barely holding it in.

God Hayley. She didn’t deserve to go like that. She was the brightest, kindest soul out there and whoever she met would always fall for her spirit and amazing personality. He would know. But how can God or whoever be so cruel as to put someone so amazing like her through all the torment, pain and suffering. They had been married just five years before bad fate caught up to them. However, Hayley gave him a precious gift- his son.

He looked to his baby boy who had his glasses on, lips pulled in, in complete focus on whatever he was scribbling. He smiled at his rock, his current reason to push on, to be thankful for the chances he was given in life. He had fallen in love the second time in his life the moment he cocooned Kaylen’s pink, fragile body in his arms-he couldn’t imagine life without his precious boy.

He knew this was hard for Kaylen. His baby was just too young to understand what happened to his mom and he knew that one day (very soon) he would have to sit Kaylen down and explain why mom was never going to come back. For now, he will settle for mom was in heaven with the angels- this would suffice for now.

In his moment of contemplation, Kaylen glanced up to meet his eyes, “Daddy come check out my drawing!”

He plastered on a smile, walking over to his baby and crouching down beside him. His eyes took in the details- it wasn’t a drawing but a letter with heart shapes and little flowers drawn around. The words were written in purple (his son’s favorite color) and it read:

 

                                   Hello Momma

It’s Kaylen. I want to tell you about my first day in school.

I have a very rainbow classroom. I have a teacher and her name is Pam. And I made a best friend and his name is Mason. We share our lunch, we nap together, and we make sand castles and tell each other lots of stories.

You can meet him when you come back from heaven.

And Daddy didn’t burn the stake yesterday.

I miss you momma.

Please write back.

 

Love You.

Kaylen and Daddy.

 

He didn’t have dry eyes. His heart was in complete shambles. He never imagined his son would write a letter like he had said earlier- he expected a drawing since kids his age mostly associated with art- an emotional innocent letter was quite the off setter. He felt a tear cascade down his cheek as he read the last two lines of _Love You, Kaylen and Daddy._ The fact that his son added his name into his beautiful letter touched him to the very core- it spoke of how amazing his baby boy was.

He gasped when he felt the light touch of a tiny soft palm against his stubble, his son’s worried voice asked, “Daddy why are you crying? Are you ok?”

He took a deep breath, wiping off the tears that had rolled down his cheeks, plastering on a shaky smile as he met his sons green eyes through his sons reading glasses, voice watery and croaky as he spoke, “Yeah baby Daddy is ok”. He perked up, “I think your letter to momma is super awesome!”

Kaylen studied him with searching eyes (yes his son was very observant and hard to persuade- kid took after him in that department) but after nearly 15 seconds a smile lit up his sweet freckled face and just like that the excitement was back, “Great! Now can you blow a balloon and we send it to momma?”

Oh how his heart was barely holding on. He nodded, “Of course baby. Which color do you want me to blow up?” He reached for the packet of balloons.

Kaylen tapped his finger on his lip, eyes squinted, looking very smart in his reading glasses. His son’s face then lit up, “I know! Let’s pick the red one!”

He smiled softly and admitted, “Mom’s favorite color”.

“Yup! I want momma to be happy!” His son was already folding his letter nice and neat before slotting it into a tiny white envelope before scribbling **_‘To Momma, From Kay and Daddy’._**

He focused his attention on blowing up a red balloon using helium gas from a tank he kept safe. He then punched a hole into the letter and slid a thin string through to knot it before securing the other side of the string unto the balloon. He handed the floating balloon to his ecstatic son, “Shall we go to the garden?”

Kaylen jumped excitedly, “yeah!”

He smiled as he watched his baby boy skip towards their back garden. Didn’t mean his heart wasn’t shuddering in grief. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then headed over to his son.

They were standing by Hayley’s favorite red roses- his son probably picked the spot because he knew his mother loved the flowers. He crouched down beside his son, “Ready baby?”

Kaylen nodded but then looked at him with weary eyes, “Daddy do you think momma will get my letter?”

He ran his fingers through his sons light brown hair, laying a soft peck on his chubby cheek, “Of course momma will get your letter baby. The angels will make sure of that”.

Kaylen's eyes lit up and his smile blossomed once again, “Hold it with me daddy. We can release the balloon together”.

He tried to control the swirl of emotions at his son’s innocent request. He swallowed and nodded, saying with a wavy voice, “Ok baby”. He wrapped his palm gently around his son’s very tiny hand, “Let’s do this. One, two, three, release….”

He stood up, carrying his son with him as they both watched the balloon and envelope rise up further and further into the air until it was just a tiny dot and finally disappearing behind clouds.

Kaylen squealed and clapped, “The angels have it daddy!”

He hugged his son close, sniffing in his son’s shampoo as tears once again flooded his vision. He replied, “Yes they do baby”. He bounced his son in his arms, “So do you want to have lunch sonny?” He began walking with son in arms towards the house.

“Ham and cheese sandwich!” His son imitated his uncle Sam’s contagious puppy eyes.

And who was he to say no to that. He smiled, “Ham and cheese sandwich it is love”.

“Yay!” Kaylen squealed.

His heart could only warm up at his son’s happiness.

He knew they were going to be ok.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. I need to know how you feel or what you think of this chapter :)


End file.
